


Полузабытый Новый год

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2000s, Gen, New Year, Nostalgia, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Возвращаюсь...
Series: Стихи [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Полузабытый Новый год

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто послушала попсу из нулевых ― и что-то щёлкнуло. Начала писать это стихотворение ещё летом, к Новому году как раз и закончила.

Словно сквозь мутный экран телевизора старого,  
Я возвращаюсь в те давние, полузабытые дни.  
Снова ёлка, салат, сок вишнёвый в стакане хрустальном,  
И так искренне радуют переливающиеся огоньки.

Музыка, которую тогда ещё не хотелось ругать,  
Вновь обращается в светло-тоскливый божественный звук.  
В те времена мне от любопытства так не хотелось в кровать.  
Тогда у мальчиков были в моде Черепашки и Человек-Паук.

Я тогда ещё не смотрела на жизнь опасливо  
И не думала о том, как дороги мне все эти лица.  
Я даже не знаю, была ли тогда по-настоящему счастлива —  
Просто многие беды ещё не успели случиться.


End file.
